RR3 Wiki:Wiki Rules
Discussion Thread:34916 The Real Racing 3 is a Wiki primarily dedicated to the game Real Racing 3, developed by Firemonkeys Studios and published by Electronic Arts (EA). Everyone is welcome to edit and contribute to this Wiki, however, there is a set of rules that every user must follow. Users agree to follow this policy once having made their first contribution (editing/commenting etc.) to this Wiki. It is important to notice that the Real Racing 3 Wiki is not affiliated with Firemonkeys Studios or Electronic Arts (EA) at all. It is completely unaffiliated with the development process. Editing * All users are welcome to edit this Wiki such as articles, data to templates and etc. * Any edits made to this Wiki must be relevant to Real Racing 3 in some form. * Older articles (two and more updates from current) are considered complete in most cases. Editing these should only be done after consulting the admin team. ** Older articles are for the most part, considered an accurate snapshot of the game during that release and should therefore not be updated. * Unregistered users are not permitted to add content to article templates such as infoboxes/navboxes etc. without an account. ** Administrators are not able to detect whether there's an account tied to an IP address. Logged out accounts may risk a ban if detected. * Content from sources, other than RR3 game content or from Firemonkeys, should be cited e.g. Wikipedia should use the parser or * Users are not allowed to request another user to edit any pages. ** Users may leave comments marking any errors in an article but can not force anyone to edit. ** Users can leave a message on an Administrator's wall if the article is protected. * Users are not allowed to edit other users personal Sandboxes unless explicitly given permission. * Design changes to this Wiki are completely restricted to Administrators. ** Users are allowed to edit in their personal .css and .js pages. Articles * All articles must be in modern English. ** Note: Grammar from the game may be quoted British standard. These variations are normal and acceptable. * Articles must be written in third person. ** Words such as You, Him, Her are forbidden to use. * The Real Racing 3 Wiki must be bias free. ** Tips, Strategies, Speculations, Advertisements and etc. are forbidden on articles. ** Contact an Admin if you believe there should be a deviation. * Duplication of articles is strictly forbidden. ** Articles that are misspelled should be renamed instead, by an Administrator. * Articles cannot be blank. They should feature some content before they are published. ** Pages that are completely empty or lack sufficient content to justify their creation will be removed. * Sandbox-type articles are forbidden. * Use internal linking when linking to another article or another Wiki. ** Text ** Text ** http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/Bad link (external). Project Pages * Project pages are allowed to carry Tips, Strategies, Subjective Content and Speculations. This should be in one of the following formats: ** Page starting "RR3 Wiki:" or "Real Racing 3 Wiki:" e.g. RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * Sandbox page: e.g. Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox ** Users are also permitted to develop their own sandbox page in the format "user:username/sandbox" e.g. User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox These pages can be linked to and from (an) Article page(s). Community * Due to American legislation, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), all users must be 13 years of age or above. Users found to be below the minimum age requirement will be banned. * Users must treat other users with respect. Any user who makes offensive/vulgar remarks about another's mentality, nationality/ethnicity, religion, race, sexuality in a way that's defamatory or intrusive will be banned. ** Users can report comments by using * Swearing should be substituted by using for the emoticon. * Talking about bugs/glitches is allowed but not encouraged. Due to this wiki's goal to represent the game exactly as it's presented, including EA Terms of service * Rules of Conduct): Direct reveals for cheats, exploits, and hacks in the form of (specific) instructions, links, photos, videos, applicable search terms is forbidden. * The Real Racing 3 Wiki is not a place for dodging bans. ** Users that are suspected of bypassing a ban may have their new IP/account banned together with an extended ban for their original account/IP. Any edits made will be reverted. ** Conflicts that have taken place on another Wikia must stay there. * Administrators have the right to extend bans if needed. A ban will in most cases be explained on the users Wall. Wall edits are left open for comments in case a user feels the ban is unjustified. ** It is the policy for our administrators to avoid bans at all costs if the user works with us towards a solution to the issue (see ban lengths at the end). Forum posts * Forum posts should be in modern English (British standard). * Forum posts should feature as much detail as possible to have their creation justified. * Forum posts that are moving too far from the original topic may be locked or removed. * Users must add their forum post to its correct forum board. ** Administrators may move posts to the correct category without notice. * Duplicate forum posts are not allowed and will be removed without notice. Comments * Comments should be in modern English, an exception will be made for wall posts. * Comments asking questions that are already answered in the current article may be removed. * Comments that are not relevant to the article in question may be removed. Changes to Rules No major changes to be reported from the list by Kuzz, mostly clarifications, especially as the status of the site has evolved since. * Swearing: as a few users go above and beyond what could be considered "within limits", causing a knock-on effect, leading more people to swear. Most everything that one could wish to say can be done without being offensive and is especially unfavourable when having a public rant about the game, which no-one on the site can help with. There is no set list, as context is often a factor. To help with understanding where the line lies, here are some guides: ** George Carlin's "Seven dirty words". ** Innocuous words used contextually in an attempt to be derogatory to an aspect of the game/developers/site (excluding 'soft' words such as "stupid"). ** Any words, regardless of severity, with a religious or sexual connotation. These hold no relation to RR3 or its community here. ** Contributors may choose to bypass these by censoring themselves and adding at least one character to the word(s) in question. * Real-life introductory information (meaning information that cannot be obtained from RR3) should be detailed in the first section of a Car, Manufacturer, or article page only and limited to one or two brief paragraphs. * As such, barring any new content, manufacturer and car navboxes are accurate and do not need to be changed. The Base PR stats for each car are also accurate and do not need to change. Therefore, any table page detailing cars with their base stats only is accurate. * The design of category has been completed, (see here), barring new content there is no need to add categories to article pages. ** Since this is considered part of the wiki design, new categories can only be added by members of the admin team. Ban Lengths Though each case will be treated on an individual basis and attempted to be resolved without bans, consistent and persistent infractions will result in an initial ban ranging from 1 day to 1 week or longer, based on the severity (judged by the admin team) Note: All bans will be discussed within the admin team and the outcome will be based on the democratic process. Zero tolerance situations can be handled by only one team member. Users that have been blocked in the past will have the initial ban at least doubled if further infractions occur. Signed-in members will receive a more lenient approach, as long as their previous contributions have been mostly beneficial. The same logic cannot be applied to Wikia contributors, though, as IP addresses tend to change periodically. Banned users suspected to be bypassing an ongoing block by altering their IP address will be blocked again and have their ban extended. Vandalism and abuse of other users are subject to a zero-tolerance policy and users found attempting either will be blocked without warning for a length of time anywhere between 3 months and infinite. Contacts Any questions please contact an Administrator: